BLACK LOLITA DRESS
by eternal.chen
Summary: [ SPECIAL FF ] Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun melewati rumah itu. Hanya saja Sehun tak pernah menemukan pemiliknya keluar dari rumah. Sampai dimana hari itu, ia mendapati rumah itu dikunjungi banyak orang. Dan hari berikutnya, Sehun mulai merasakan keanehan dari dalam rumah itu. HUNHAN, YAOI, CROSSDRESSING Warning! Mature, smut, horror, suspense, a bit fluff


**Title :**

BLACK LOLITA DRESS

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han, Se Hun

**Rated :**

M

Romance, Horror, Suspense, A bit fluff & Angst

**Disclaimer :**

© SeLuChenBaek

.

.

.

Warning!

BOYxBOY, Yaoi, Smut (Find it lol)

.

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia melewati rumah itu.

Sebagai siswa tingkat pertama sekolah menengah, Sehun selalu melintasi jalan di depan rumah itu. Tak ada satupun yang aneh, rumah itu bersih dan rapi setiap harinya. Ia pernah beberapa kali melihat pria tua –mungkin seorang tukang kebun, membersihkan halaman rumah itu. Rumahnya minimalis dengan 1 tingkat. Dan dikelilingi pagar dari kayu sebatas dada orang dewasa. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada satupun rumah tetangga yang mengapit rumah itu. Tak ingin terlalu peduli lebih lama, Sehun meneruskan jalannya menuju ke sekolah.

Pernah suatu ketika, setelah Sehun pulang sekolah hari itu, ia mendapati suara pintu yang dipukul dengan keras dari dalam rumah itu. Iapun berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar. Tapi, ia malah mendapati lagi suara pintu yang dipukul –tapi kali ini lebih keras, berkali-kali. Seolah-olah seseorang ingin mencoba kabur dari sana. Ia mengernyit pelan, matanya menatap ke teras mencoba menerawang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Namun tanpa ia kira, sebuah boneka _Annabelle_ dari lantai 2 mendarat tepat ke sepatunya.

Dan wajah boneka itu terdapat percikan berwarna merah segar.

Sehun tak bisa lagi menutupi keterkejutannya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Apa mungkin _seseorang_ itu terbunuh?

Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Sehunpun berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ternyata pikiran negatif Sehun menjadi kenyataan. Saat ia berlari menuju sekolahnya karena bangun terlalu siang, banyak orang berkumpul di halaman _rumah_ itu seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dari wajah mereka jelas terbaca raut kegelisahan dan kegundahan. Ada beberapa orang juga yang sibuk keluar masuk. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, lalu mendekati pagar untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, di dalam jauh lebih banyak orang. Baru satu langkah berpijak, ia langsung kembali ke kenyataan.

Jika Ia sudah terlambat ke sekolah.

Maka ia meneruskan lari paginya demi mencapai pagar sekolah sebelum ditutup. Tanpa menyadari bunyi sirine ambulans menuju rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah hampir 2 tahun setelah Sehun menemukan rumah itu dikerumuni banyak orang. Kini ia sudah menginjak sebagai siswa tingkat ketiga sekolah menengah. Yang mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan untuk masuk ke universitas terbaik.

Mungkin sudah keseribu kalinya Sehun selalu melewati _rumah _itu tanpa merasakan keanehan lagi. Sebagaimana orang biasanya, ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tak sekalipun ia peduli atau sekedar melirik pada kondisi rumah bertingkat 2 dengan desain minimalis itu. Padahal jika ia mau memperhatikan, disekitar pekarangan rumah kini sudah terdapat banyak daun-daun kering yang jatuh tertiup angin. Dinding yang sedikit retak di beberapa bagian, dan terlihat sedikit kumuh karena cat rumah yang berwarna putih mulai berubah kecoklatan. Tak lupa tanaman-tanaman liar yang tumbuh berantakan di sekitar teras yang tak terurus.

Karena hari mulai gelap, Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Bersama dengan Jongin, ia melangkah untuk menyelesaikan sisa tugas kelompok Sejarah di rumahnya. Awalnya, ia dan Jongin berbincang ringan sampai akhirnya jalan mereka terblokir dengan adanya beberapa siswa brandal entah dari sekolah mana. Melihat seragam mereka yang berantakan dan tidak rapi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Berikan kami uang." Salah satu dari siswa-siswa itu memulai.

Tampak dari luar, Sehun memang tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, dalam hati ia sudah berkomat-kamit tak jelas berdoa agar ia bisa melarikan diri. Lain halnya dengan Jongin, ia malah maju satu langkah _sok _berani.

"Jangan halangi kami." Ucapnya datar.

_Dasar Jongin bodoh.._

Sehun mengira Jongin akan memberikan uangnya pada mereka. Tapi ternyata, perkataan Jongin malah membuat mereka geram.

Sehun ingat, kata ibunya ia adalah anak yang pintar. Jadi, ia mencoba mengambil solusi lain.

"Awas! Ada polisi!" pekik Sehun. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke seberang, membuat siswa-siswa brandal itu mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Dan ia melihat Jongin dengan bodohnya juga mempercayai perkataannya.

Tak banyak waktu, Sehun mengajak temannya, Jongin –yang tiba-tiba bodoh, untuk lari dari siswa-siswa brandal itu.

"Ya! Kau membohongiku?!" teriak Jongin pada Sehun sambil terus mempercepat larinya. Sehun yang sudah menyadari Jongin ikut berlari disampingnya membalas. "Kau saja yang bodoh!"

Namun, perkataan Sehun sepertinya tak disetujui oleh Tuhan. Ia jatuh tersingkap setelah membalas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disana?! Cepat berdiri! Mereka mengejar kita!" teriak Jongin jauh darinya. Sehun sempat menoleh kebelakang dan Jongin benar. Tapi, mereka cukup jauh untuk mengetahui Sehun sedang terduduk di tanah. Ia melihat kedepan lagi, dan Jongin sudah tidak ada.

Sehun sadar ia tak punya cukup waktu lagi untuk lari, jadi dengan sembarangan ia masuk ke salah satu pagar rumah dan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang gelap.

Ia bersumpah akan menendang bokong Jongin besok karena tidak setia kawan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu berusaha keras menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Beberapa detik setelah nafasnya mulai stabil, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan jika siswa-siswa itu sudah pergi. Dan sekali lagi ia bernafas lega karena mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Namun, tidak semudah itu alur kehidupan Sehun.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar senandung lembut masuk ke pendengarannya.

Awalnya ia mengernyit, namun akhirnya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia mulai berjalan kearah pagar untuk keluar dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

'_Bodoh.'_

'_Dimana aku..'_

'_Jangan-jangan..'_

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati dirinya berada tepat di depan _rumah_ itu. Ya, itu. Rumah yang itu. Bukan lagi diluar pagar yang biasanya hanya ia lewati tak peduli.

Kini Sehun meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Senandung yang sempat ia hiraukan, kini menyapa lagi ke pendengarannya. Semakin lama, senandung itu semakin terdengar jelas. Penglihatannya berkeliling mencari sumber suara itu dan ia yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah. Sehun sempat berpikir lagu apa yang _seseorang_ itu senandungkan, tampaknya bukan lagu dari abad ke 20.

Bagai hipnotis, Sehun membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sehun benar-benar sudah ciut. Dan pikirannya yang penasaran tidak sinkron dengan hatinya. Jadi ia membawa dirinya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan pintunya terbuka.

Gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Benar-benar tak ada cahaya.

Dan ia menyadari senandung itu tak lagi terdengar sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

_Oh, please no._

Sehun meneguk paksa ludahnya. Entah ingin kembali ke rumah, atau meneruskan kegiatannya.

Disini.

Yang sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di rumah ini.

Ia hanya penasaran dengan isi rumah ini, jadi ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan sedikit memeriksanya. Sehun mulai mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menyalakannya untuk penerangan. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir bagaimana jika tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk muncul di hadapannya dan mencekiknya lalu menggigitnya kemudian mencabik-cabiknya setelah itu...

Oh ayolah, Sehun. Kembali ke kenyataan. Ini bukan film vampire yang seperti kebanyakan ditonton para remaja. Bukan juga film werewolf yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia ataupun serigala kapanpun ia mau.

Setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, ia melangkah masuk dengan perlahan. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan setelah menutup pintunya dan melihat ke sekitar rumah adalah...

Harum.

Dengan penerangan ponsel seadanya, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri bagian ruang tamu.

"Tak ada yang berharga disini.." batinnya dalam hati. Hanya ada 2 sofa panjang dan meja kecil disana. Dan Sehun mulai berjalan lagi ke ruang tengah. Ia baru menyadari ternyata di dalam rumah ini cukup luas. Padahal sebelum ia masuk ke rumah ini, ia pikir rumah ini minimalis. Ini membuat ia ingat kata-kata ibunya

'_Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luar, karena dalamnya belum tentu sama dengan luarnya.'_

Seketika ia jadi rindu dengan ibunya di rumah. Hhhh, Sehun jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena ia, –

PRANG!

Suara kaca pecah membuat Sehun kembali dari pikirannya. Ia segera mengarahkan ponselnya ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi tak mendapati pecahan-pecahan atau serpihan-serpihan dimanapun. Sehun berpikir untuk memeriksanya ke lantai atas untuk memastikan jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia membawa dirinya menaiki anak tangga tanpa ragu.

Tapi ia berjalan pelan-pelan.

Satu persatu anak tangga ia pijak, dan Sehun semakin yakin ia akan segera sampai di lantai 2. Saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai 2 yang ia lihat tidak terlalu luas, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah dinding yang sedikit tertutup oleh kain polos berwarna hitam. Seperti sebuah benda yang memang sengaja ditutupi.

Dan juga harum itu semakin tercium dengan jelas. Tapi harumnya tidak menyengat. Malah terkesan lembut dan membuat Sehun ingin terus menerus menghirup harum ini sehidup semati. Karena ia merasa tak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati dinding yang sedikit tertutupi itu. Ia sudah siap menerima apapun hal yang akan terjadi jika ia membuka kain hitam itu.

Tanpa ragu, ia menarik kain hitam itu dalam sekali tarik.

Demi Tuhan. Bingkai raksasa dihadapannya sungguh membuatnya takjub.

Sehun melongo melihatnya. Ada 2 objek di bingkai itu, pertama seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang... gadis? atau laki-laki? Ia memakai dress warna hitam, tapi... rambutnya pendek.

Sehun sedikit berjinjit dan memanjangkan tangannya, berusaha keras mengarahkan cahaya ponsel tepat di depan wajah–

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara lembut tepat dibelakangnya membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Ia jatuh terduduk dan ponselnya terlempar dari genggamannya. Membuat cahaya di ponsel itu mati seketika karena terbentur di lantai yang keras.

Kini semuanya kembali gelap.

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi ia hanya menutup matanya erat, –siap dengan apapun yang akan ia terima setelah ini.

'_Ibu dan Ayah, maafkan semua kesalahanku. Jika hidupku sampai disini, tolong ikhlaskan kepergianku. Untuk Suho Hyung, Hyung-ku satu-satunya yang belajar di Amerika, tolong maafkan aku jika sering merebut mainanmu waktu kecil. Untuk Goreoji, anjing kesayanganku, maaf jika aku sering lupa memberimu makan. Dan terakhir untuk Jongin, temanku satu-satunya di SMA, maaf jika aku sering memanggilmu bodoh. Semuanya, aku pergi dulu.'_

Tapi Sehun tak merasakan apa-apa.

Ia tidak merasakan dirinya dicekik, atau digigit, ataupun dicabik-cabik.

Semuanya kembali hening.

Hanya terdengar suara nafas Sehun yang terengah-engah karena terkejut. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, membuat ia memegang dadanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Beberapa detik ia melupakan suara lembut yang tadi didengarnya. Percuma saja jika Sehun menutup atau membuka mata, karena semuanya tampak gelap. Dan ia kembali merasakan jika tidak ada orang disana.

Ia berusaha mencari ponselnya yang terhempas, merangkak sambil meraba-raba lantai yang dingin itu. Semoga ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan ponselnya (ia harap tidak rusak dan masih bisa menyala) dan keluar dari—

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

Sebuah... renda?

GULP.

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa. Ia mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tangannya perlahan merambat naik dan merasakan bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar renda, tapi kain.

Atau mungkin saja baju.

Sekali lagi, Sehun merasa berat untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagai menelan batu yang tajam dari kali. Ia mendapati baju seragamnya sudah basah karena keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir di tubuhnya. Sehun yakin, ia sedang meremas baju seseorang. Dan seseorang itu memakai baju yang sedang ia remas (karena ketakutan).

Dengan ragu, Sehun mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menemukan orang itu menatap bingung kepadanya dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Entah sejak kapan ia tidak sadar jika sosok itu sudah memegang lilin di tangannya. Ia mengenakan lolita dress berwarna hitam dan mirip dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lihat dibingkai.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa tidak mengagumi bidadari di hadapannya saat ini.

Dengan dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan diam di lantai, sosok di hadapannya berjongkok, –untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun dapat lebih jelas melihat tepat di manik mata berkilau miliknya. Ia masih belum bisa kembali ke realitasnya karena terlalu mengagumi seseorang dihadapannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa ketakutan, kini ia sudah melupakan rasa takut itu. Hanya dengan melihat matanya yang berkilau, Sehun sampai tak menyadari jika sedari tadi sosok itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sehun tak kunjung membuyarkan lamunannya, sampai sebuah tangan lembut mengusap pipi kirinya.

"Apa aku menakutimu?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali dan entah keberapa kalinya ia menelan ludahnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa dan bersikap bagaimana karena sebuah tangan dipipinya tak kunjung pergi. Ditambah jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, ia merasakan pasti bau harum di dalam rumah ini berasal dari _dirinya._

Sehun merasakan dirinya bagai kucing bodoh yang menatap majikannya supaya diberi makan. Ia sudah kembali ke realitasnya, tapi ia masih terbuai dengan aura kecantikan dari sosok di hadapannya yang diluar batas. Jangan salahkan dirinya, jika ia adalah siswa SMA biasa seperti yang lainnya. Hanya dengan melihat wanita menggunakan rok mini libidonya akan dengan mudah memuncak. Ia tidak tahu, mencium harum yang menyeruak ke penciumannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya terlena. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada bibir tipis yang berkilau di depannya.

Tak menunggu lebih lama.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir Sehun dengan lancang mendekat untuk mencium bibir itu. Sehun dapat melihat sepasang mata itu sedikit terkejut. Tapi pelan-pelan mata itu tertutup saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, sambil mengambil lilin yang masih berada di tangan sosok ini. Kemudian meletakkannya di lantai sejauh mungkin tanpa melepas tautannya. Ciuman itu awalnya lembut dan perlahan, tapi karena sosok itu membalas ciumannya, kini ciuman itu semakin cepat dan bergairah.

Sehun tak peduli ia mencium orang asing yang baru saja ia temui. Ia sementara melupakan pikiran buruknya jika sosok ini mungkin saja hantu, atau arwah, atau makhluk jadi-jadian. Seorang gadis ataupun seorang laki-laki. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka sama-sama menikmati ciuman panas itu.

Hingga tanpa disadari Sehun sudah menindihnya di lantai dan ia yang mendominasi. Lalu merasakan kedua tangan mulai melingkari lehernya.

Kembali mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigit dengan gairah tanpa ingin menyakiti sosok dibawahnya.

Keduanya saling melepaskan tautan bibir mereka bersamaan, berlomba-lomba memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Sehun merasakan badannya panas seketika dan keringatnya tidak lagi dingin. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sosok dibawahnya. Dengan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Sehun memberanikan diri menatap sosok dibawahnya.

_Kenapa,_

_Ia_

_Sangat_

_Cantik.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Kini mereka saling duduk bersebelahan di lantai tanpa berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya. Hanya ada hening mendominasi dan cahaya lilin yang remang. Sehun masih canggung dengan perbuatan lancangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara sosok di sebelahnya, Sehun tentu saja tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya juga. Ia melihat sosok itu memeluk lututnya sedari tadi. Jadi Sehun memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian.

"Maaf.. aku.. hmm, S- siapa namamu?" Sehun merasakan sosok disebelah menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku? Namaku Luhan."

Karena Sehun merasa Luhan tak bertanya yang sebaliknya, ia membalas. "Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Dibalas oleh Luhan yang hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Aku harus pulang. Orang tuaku pasti khawatir."

Sehun baru saja berdiri, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi." Kata Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Semua pintu sudah terkunci."

Sehun merasa tubuhnya menegang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tak menjawab lagi, ia hanya terus duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Sementara Sehun yang sedikit panik mulai membawa langkahnya menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Awalnya ia pikir, Luhan sangat konyol mengatakan jika ia tidak akan bisa pergi. Tapi, ketika tangannya bergerak memutar kenop pintu, rupanya Luhan benar-benar tidak bercanda. Ditambah lagi tidak ada kunci yang menggantung disana.

"Percuma saja, kau tak akan bisa membukanya."

Keberadaan Luhan yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya sebenarnya sangat menakutkan. Tapi Sehun berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau tidak punya kuncinya?" tanyanya putus asa dan Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aiiish! Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tugas sejarahku."

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah ia menyesal atau tidak sudah masuk ke rumah asing ini. Tapi ia sedikit senang karena bertemu dengan orang yang sangat cantik seperti Luhan. Yang bahkan ia tak pernah menemukan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang dapat menyaingi kecantikannya. Meskipun gadis-gadis di sekolahnya lebih seksi dan lebih memperlihatkan tubuhnya, Luhan malah mengenakan dress yang bahkan panjangnya sampai menutupi kaki. Dressnya juga berlengan panjang.

Sehun sedikit heran kenapa Luhan memakai dress serumit itu. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan di rumah, dan kelihatannya ia tinggal sendiri.

Seolah Luhan membaca pikirannya, matanya menangkap Luhan yang mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Dan apa yang ia lihat dipunggung Luhan seakan menjawab semuanya. Ternyata dibalik dress panjang dan rapat itu, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh punggung telanjangnya.

Bukan main.

Punggungnya sangat mulus dan putih seperti salju. Padahal penerangan di ruang tamu hanya ada satu lilin yang tadi ia bawa dari atas. Satu lagi yang Sehun ketahui, Luhan tidak mungkin hantu melainkan bidadari. Apa ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Jika ada lelaki mesum yang melihatnya, Sehun sudah bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan. Ternyata Luhan mengalahkan wanita-wanita seksi di luar sana.

Saat Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia melihat Luhan kembali dari lantai 2 dengan membawa beberapa bantal dan sebuah selimut.

"Kau tampak lelah, lebih baik kau beristirahat disini." Kata Luhan seraya menempatkan bawaannya di sofa yang Sehun duduki.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi?" Sehun memberanikan diri, membuat Luhan mematung sejenak.

"Karena pintunya terkunci."

"Kenapa bisa terkunci?"

"Karena _dia_ menguncinya."

"Siapa _dia_?_ Kenapa_ _dia _menguncinya?"

"Karena _dia_ tidak suka jika ada yang masuk."

"Ap –apa?" Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Tapi ia melihat dengan jelas Luhan menatapnya kalau ia berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan baru ingin memulai menyiapkan tempat untuk tidur Sehun, tapi ia menahan tangannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Luhanpun menduduki dirinya di sebelah Sehun, kemudian menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian di rumah gelap seperti? Bahkan tak ada satu lampu yang menyala." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Aku tidak sendiri. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi rumah ini terlihat sangat... sunyi?"

Sehun tidak yakin dengan perkataannya, jadi ia sedikit melirik Luhan yang tiba-tiba menunduk dalam.

Hening kembali menyerang karena tak ada yang memulai lagi. Mereka berdua hanya diam diposisi masing-masing. Namun lama-kelamaan tubuh Sehun merasa panas dan berkeringat, dan udara disana terasa pengap. Ia melirik Luhan sekali lagi dan melihat Luhan diam saja tak merasa panas sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak panas menggunakan pakaian seperti itu? Bahkan ini sebuah rumah, bukan acara pesta." Tanya Sehun. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya tepat di depan lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Aku hanya memiliki dress ini."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau membeli pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Bukan pakaian rumit seperti ini." Sehun berdecak pelan. Lalu matanya menelusuri setiap lekukan-lekukan pada dress itu.

"Ibuku akan marah.." balas Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Ibumu?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bahkan ibumu tidak membelikan baju untuk –"

"Sehun.." Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Ibuku.. Jangan bicarakan dia lagi."

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari Luhan berbisik tepat ke telinganya. Iapun balas berbisik, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak suka kau disini." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa. "Kalau begitu, bilang padanya jika aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Kata Luhan polos. "Aku kesepian.."

Darah dalam tubuh Sehun berdesir sebagai respon. Kemudian merasakan kedua tangan melingkari lehernya, –Luhan memeluknya.

"Aku janji, besok pagi aku akan bilang pada ibuku untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, temani aku malam ini saja, kumohon.."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa iba. Luhan adalah orang asing baginya. Ia baru melihatnya tadi, dan sekarang ia sudah mengangguk untuk menyetujui jika ia akan menemani Luhan malam ini. Ya, malam ini saja. Meskipun Luhan cantik, ia harus mengakui jika Luhan agak sedikit misterius dan menakutkan. Tapi, ia membawa tangannya ke punggung Luhan untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sehun terbangun dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tak mendapati Luhan di sofa sebelahnya. Ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur setelah berbincang dengan Luhan. Yang kini Sehun mulai sedikit tertarik dengan kepribadiannya. Mereka tidak mengangkat pembicaraan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang mengarah tentang rumah ini. Yang Sehun tangkap dari pembicaraan Luhan tadi malam (karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk) adalah Luhan 4 tahun lebih tua darinya (tahun ini Sehun genap 18 tahun). Ia sangat lembut. Cara bicaranya terlalu lugu dan polos. Sampai akhirnya Sehun tidak lagi kuat menahan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur pulas.

Sehun mengusap matanya karena penglihatannya hanya dapat menangkap sedikit cahaya dari ventilasi. Lilinnya sudah padam dan rumah itu kembali gelap. Ia tak tahu pukul berapa sekarang, tapi ia yakin masih cukup waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang tamu dan menemukan ponselnya berada di meja tepat di depannya. Tapi wajahnya kecewa karena mengetahui layarnya sudah retak. Mungkin karena terlepas dari genggamannya tadi malam. Sehunpun membawa langkahnya untuk memutar kenop pintu, dan ternyata pintunya tak lagi terkunci.

Terima kasih untuk Luhan yang sudah menepati janjinya.

Tapi, dimana Luhan? Ia harus berpamitan sebelum pergi dari sini. Sehun memanggilnya beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit kecewa, ia pergi dari rumah itu dan langsung menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu yang lalu sejak Sehun keluar dari rumah Luhan. Pagi itu, sebenarnya ia mendengar Sehun memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian, ia melihat Sehun dari balik jendela di lantai 2 berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya saat itu.

Luhan sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tidak pernah lagi ke rumahnya setelah itu. Ia hanya melihat Sehun yang pulang dan pergi melewati depan rumahnya. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk memanggil namanya, karena ia takut ibunya akan marah lagi. Tapi ia rindu dengan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dan sekedar berbincang lagi. Luhan sedikit ragu apakah Sehun juga merindukannya atau tidak. Melihat sepertinya Sehun tidak nyaman berada di rumahnya. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak bisa melupakan ciuman itu. Meskipun saat itu Sehun masih berstatus orang asing yang masuk ke rumahnya, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya setelah 22 tahun yang lalu lahir ke dunia.

Luhan tak apa jika ibunya akan marah lebih besar, asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, –lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, sekitar pukul 3.00 PM Sehun segera bergegas pergi menuju tempat penjual tteokbokki langganannya. Biasanya ia pergi kesana bersama Jongin, tapi hari itu ia tidak mengajaknya karena ia berencana makan tteokbokki bersama Luhan di rumahnya. Dengan membawa 2 bungkusan tteokbokki yang masih panas, Sehun membawa langkahnya dengan sumringah. Semoga Luhan tidak menolaknya untuk kembali mengunjunginya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Tubuh Sehun tepat berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu. Mencoba mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, mengingat rumah itu sangat gelap seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun selalu mencuri pandang kearah rumahnya setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah. Memang ia takut dengan keadaan rumah itu. Tapi jika mengingat Luhan, perasaannya menjadi sulit dimengerti. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba mengunjungi rumah itu lagi.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun pelan. Tak lupa ia juga menyalakan ponselnya yang beberapa hari lalu sudah diperbaiki. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelililing, ia menemukan seseorang dengan dress warna hitam –seperti Luhan, menatapnya dari tangga teratas. Tapi karena penerangan terlalu minim, ia tidak terlalu melihat wajahnya dengan benar.

"Luhan?"

Ketika Sehun mulai bergerak selangkah, sosok itu berlari dari pandangannya, –mencoba menghindar dari Sehun. Jadi ia mulai mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan Luhan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan 2 bungkus tteokbokki yang berada digenggamannya. Kali ini ia tak membiarkan ponselnya terhempas lagi karena terkejut.

"Lu.. –Luhan?"

Karena Sehun sudah menghadap kearah Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum membalas panggilannya.

Sehun tergagap. "Tad tadi, k –kau s–si siapa tadi i—itu?"

Sehun tak mendengar Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia merasakan tangan Luhan melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku senang kau kesini.." Luhan tersenyum, mengistirahatkan pipinya tepat di depan dadanya yang bidang.

Dan tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan, kecuali membalas pelukan Luhan ragu-ragu. Jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat, merasakan kepala Luhan yang bersandar di dadanya.

Luhan menarik diri untuk menatap Sehun. "Kelihatannya kau membawa sesuatu."

Melihat Luhan menatapnya seperti itu, ia jadi merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba gugup hanya dengan tatapan Luhan yang berkilau itu? Padahal sebelum ia tertidur disini minggu lalu, ia hanya takjub. Bukan gugup seperti ini. Ia yakin wajahnya saat ini terlihat lebih bodoh dari Jongin.

Sehun mengambil 2 bungkus tteokbokki yang tergeletak di lantai. "Ahh.. Ini tteokbokki. Apa kau ingin makan bersamaku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, ia segera menarik tangannya menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Awalnya Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sehun memakannya, tapi akhirnya ia ikut memakannya juga. Dan ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Tak apa, hanya saja rasanya sangat lucu." Luhan kembali terkekeh.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sedikit heran. "Kau belum pernah makan tteokbokki?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan terus memasukkan tteokbokki itu ke mulutnya. Seakan-akan tteokbokki adalah makanan terlezat dari semua makanan yang pernah ia makan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ckckck. Yang benar saja. Makanan ini sangat populer, kau tahu?"

Mereka terus melanjutkan makanannya sampai akhirnya Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau menyalakan lampu atau semacamnya?"

"Apa kau takut gelap?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Ahh.. tidak, bukan begitu. Mata kita juga perlu melihat cahaya."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam. "Jika aku memasang lampu minyak disetiap sudut ruangan, apa kau akan kesini setiap hari?" Tanyanya. Sehun dapat dengan jelas kilauan mata itu menatap penuh harap kearahnya. Ia tahu jika Luhan sangat kesepian di rumah yang sunyi seperti ini.

Jika ia bisa setiap hari kesini, mungkin sudah dilakukannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi karena jadwalnya yang sibuk berhubung ia sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhir, itu akan membuatnya tidak sempat untuk mampir. Karena setiap hari ia pulang petang hari, ia khawatir pintunya akan terkunci lagi dan ia akan berakhir menginap disana.

"Tentu, aku akan menemanimu disini." Sehun tersenyum menjawabnya.

Senyum Luhan mengembang. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sehun lagi. Ia sangat bahagia Sehun akan menemaninya setiap hari di rumah ini. Tanpa harus kesepian yang selama ini selalu ia rasakan. Luhan tak peduli jika ibunya akan semakin marah padanya. Karena satu hal, Luhan hanya ingin ada yang menemani kesepiannya.

Mereka terus berpelukan di sofa, sampai suara berat Sehun menginterupsi keheningan disana.

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Luhan sedikit tersentak. Merasakan bisikan Sehun tepat di telinganya.

"Aku tidak memakai parfum."

Luhan masih diam tak bergeming, perlahan merasakan telapak tangan Sehun yang dingin mengelus-elus punggung telanjangnya naik turun. Nafas Sehun juga terdengar semakin cepat dan memburu. Iapun meremas baju belakang seragam Sehun saat merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati tangan yang terus mengelusnya. Kembali tersentak saat sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menjilat bahunya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Luhan menyadari jika itu adalah lidah Sehun. Jilatan dibahunya berganti menjadi hisapan-hisapan kuat dari bibir itu. Hari ini sudah 2 hal yang Luhan terima dari Sehun yang tidak ia dapati dari orang lain, termasuk ibunya. Pertama tteokbokki yang baru pertama kali ia makan, dan yang kedua adalah sensasi yang menjalar ke tubuhnya saat Sehun mulai menyentuh lebih intim.

Kini daun telinganya yang jadi sasaran. Sehun mengulumnya dengan lembut bagai mengunyah marsmallow.

"Kau cantik." Bisik Sehun. "Dan seksi."

Disaat pandangannya mulai berkabut akan sentuhan Sehun, Luhan merasa dirinya akan meledak, tiba-tiba Sehun malah mendorongnya menjauh.

"Mm -ma—maaf. Aku keterusan." Kata Sehun gugup. Matanya berkeliling berusaha menghindari tatapan Luhan. Yang jika Sehun melihatnya, ada perasaan kecewa tergambar dikilauan mata itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, memaksa matanya untuk tertutup dan tidak melihat Luhan. Ia hanya ingin mengontrol dirinya agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Luhan bisa saja menganggapnya lebih lancang, karena mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

Tangan Sehun berhenti mengepal saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis di sebelahnya. Dan ia panik seketika melihat Luhan menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku.. Tolong maafkan aku, Lu. Aku—hanya,"

"Sehun.. Sakit.." Ucapnya sambil terus terisak. Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak untuk meremas pahanya yang masih tertutup dress yang dipakainya.

Sehun tambah panik. "Aku menyakitimu? Dimana?! Bagian mana yang—" Ucapannya terhenti melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di balik dress Luhan. Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan meneguk ludahnya paksa. Melihat sesuatu yang keras menonjol diantara selangkangan Luhan. Ini adalah salahnya sendiri tidak mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Luhan.

"Kau—laki-laki?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Ia diam mematung menyaksikan Luhan yang masih terisak kesakitan.

_Bagaimana mungkin.._

"Sehuuunn!" Luhan menggeram tersiksa. "Sakit sekali.."

Iya, Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya. Itu memang sangat menyiksa. Ia juga sering merasakannya saat menonton film dewasa bersama Jongin. Dan ia berakhir mengocok batangnya sendiri di kamar mandi. Sehun yakin, Luhan tidak tahu cara _melakukannya. _Jadi ia memberanikan diri menyentuh batang yang semakin mengeras itu dan dijawab erangan dari Luhan.

"Kumohon.. Lakukan sesuatu." Luhan memohon.

Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan, maka Sehun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dress Luhan yang panjang. Sementara Luhan terbelalak horor mendapati Sehun berlutut dihadapannya dan masuk ke balik dressnya.

"Sehun! Kau—Ahh!"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan di balik dressnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengulum ujung batangnya. Erangan panjang sukses keluar dari mulutnya dan ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Rasanya nikmat sampai ia merasa dirinya terbang dan matanya kembali berkabut. Dirinya seketika lemas, maka ia bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Tangannya bergerak mencari pelampiasan dan berakhir meremas dressnya sendiri.

Luhan merasa batangnya dihisap maju mundur dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu Sehun sedang apa di balik sana, yang ia ingin hisapan itu dipercepat dan ia ingin yang lebih dari itu. Maka ia menarik dress itu keatas dan menemukan Sehun menghisap batangnya dengan mulut. Awalnya Luhan terkejut, tapi ia ingin lebih. Luhanpun menarik rambut Sehun agar ia menghisapnya lebih dalam.

"Sehun.. Kumohon.."

Luhan mendesah merasakan dirinya bergidik karena Sehun semakin cepat menghisapnya. Sesekali ia melihat Sehun mengocok batang Luhan yang masih mengeras dengan terburu-buru. Tubuh Luhan rasanya ingin meledak saat Sehun kembali mengulum batangnya. Dan akhirnya ia menyemburkan cairan kentalnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Mulut Sehun mengembung karena cairan Luhan tak habis ditelan olehnya. Jadi dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan dan mencium bibirnya yang terbuka. Kemudian membagi cairannya bersama.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun, menempatkan dahinya dengan milik Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi malah menarik Sehun untuk menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini tautannya lebih lembut dan mengedepankan pada perasaan. Dan Sehun melepaskan tautannya lebih dulu.

"Sudah hampir petang. Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sehun. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang sebelum pintu rumah ini terkunci lagi. Tapi ia bisa melihat tatapan sedih Luhan melalui sudut matanya. Rasanya ia ingin membawa Luhan pulang dan tinggal di rumahnya bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Sehun tidak menyesal mengetahui Luhan adalah laki-laki. Karena menurutnya, Luhan jauh lebih baik dari gadis-gadis diluar sana. Luhan sudah cukup membuat dirinya jatuh dalam pesonanya hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Dan ia berjanji akan menjadikan Luhan miliknya. Seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Sehun kembali mampir untuk merasakan tangan lembut mengusap rambutnya. Menikmati waktu sepulang sekolah bersama Luhan di rumah itu, yang kini terang karena Luhan memasang lampu minyak di setiap sudut ruangan. Dengan menjadikan paha Luhan sebagai bantalannya, disertai pijatan-pijatan kecil dipelipisnya, beban di kepala Sehun seolah-olah terbang menjauh. Sehun memikirkan bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Luhan bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini. Tanpa pernah merasakan tteokbokki yang menjadi jajanan kesukaan orang-orang Korea. Pasti hidupnya benar-benar kesepian, tanpa merasakan kehidupan diluar.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Luhan hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah gelap dalam waktu yang lama. Dan setiap kali Sehun berkunjung, ia tak pernah mendapati Luhan dengan pakaian lainnya. Hanya dress panjang itu yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi jika ia bertanya, ia takut merasa canggung. Mungkin akan ada waktu dimana ia akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Lu.." Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam kecil. "Besok aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." Kata Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dari bawah.

"K—kencan?" Sehun merasa tubuh Luhan menegang sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa.."

"_Why_? Hari minggu sekolah libur. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang lebih lama." Bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kita disini saja?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun terduduk. "Tidak. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat. Lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyum tertera di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Sehun meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk meminjam mobilnya. Dengan balutan _skinny jeans_ dan kemeja putih polos, ia segera mengambil sebuah coat hitam yang digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Kemudian mengendarai mobil menuju rumah Luhan. Di perjalanannya yang singkat menuju rumah Luhan, ia menerka-nerka sejauh mana Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi berkencan. Memikirkan itu membuatnya senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Kau tidak akan pergi?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang Sehun katakan setibanya di rumah Luhan. Nada bicara Sehun jelas terdengar jika ia kecewa sesaat setelah masuk ke rumah Luhan. Karena melihat Luhan di depannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dengan lolita dress miliknya yang menjulur hingga lantai dan flat shoes yang baru Sehun lihat.

"A—aku sudah siap." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk dalam.

Mendengar jawabannya, senyum Sehun mengembang dan segera menarik Luhan menuju mobil dan berkata, "Kau bahkan tetap cantik tanpa persiapan."

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah di pipi Luhan setelah ia mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan banyak pasang mata itu seolah merendahkan dirinya. Tapi, saat ia memperhatikan lebih lama, mereka bukan menatapnya, tapi menatap Luhan. Sehun beranggapan bahwa, mungkin pakaian Luhan terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke bioskop. Karena rambut Luhan pendek, punggungnya yang mulus terekspos dengan jelas. Jadi ia memakaikan coatnya untuk menutupi punggung telanjang itu.

Luhan hanya menurut pada apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Namun, saat Sehun mengajaknya ke dress shop, ia menahannya.

"Aku ingin pulang.." Kata Luhan.

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Sebentar saja, _okay_?"

Sehun memilihkan dress casual untuk Luhan pakai sehari-hari di rumahnya tanpa harus melihatnya kesusahan saat berjalan. Luhan hanya diam saja saat Sehun menyuruhnya berganti di ruang ganti. Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya enggan, Sehun berhenti melakukannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengajak Luhan kembali ke rumah. Berhubung hari sudah gelap.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Sehun sedikit melirik pada Luhan di sampingnya, memastikan Luhan tidak marah padanya. Kelihatannya Luhan hanya lelah karena matanya sedikit mengantuk. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan menutupnya sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Belum sempat Luhan berterimakasih, Sehun sudah menghimpit tubuhnya membentur pintu mobil. Kemudian mencium bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabar. Membawa bibir dan lidah Luhan pada ciuman panas dan bergairah.

Tak ada satu orangpun yang melihat mereka berciuman panas. Karena hari sudah gelap jadi Sehun tidak peduli. Kecuali sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kegiatan panas mereka dari lantai 2.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun untuk masuk ke rumah itu setiap harinya. Ia bebas keluar masuk karena setiap kali ia memanggil nama Luhan, Sehun akan mendapati Luhan memanggilnya dari belakang. Disertai dengan senyuman dan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar, –mengundang Sehun untuk memeluknya. Semakin lama, mereka berdua semakin nyaman satu sama lain. Tentu saja ini membuat Sehun lega.

Tapi, sampai saat ini belum ada kata cinta yang terucap dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Padahal hampir setiap hari mereka berpelukan dan berciuman. Bukan karena Sehun mengajak Luhan berkencan berarti mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Entah kenapa ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Sehun yang membuat ia menahan kata cinta untuk itu. Luhan selalu menghindari obrolan yang mengarah tentang kehidupannya dulu. Ia juga sering menyebut ibunya yang tidak suka pada Sehun. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, Sehun belum pernah melihat ibunya.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah Sehun, rumah itu kembali gelap gulita. Jadi untuk kali ini, ia memanggil-manggil Luhan dari depan pintu tanpa berniat masuk. Tapi tak ada sahutan satupun yang terdengar ke telinganya. Sehun melirik ponselnya, berharap dengan baterainya yang sudah memerah cukup untuk menerangi rumah itu sampai ia menemukan Luhan.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun yang kesekian kalinya di lantai 2. Padahal biasanya ia hanya memanggil namanya tak lebih dari 3 kali.

Baterai ponselnya sudah berkedip-kedip, menandakan layarnya akan segera mati 10 detik lagi. Tapi Luhan sepertinya benar-benar tak akan menampakkan dirinya. Jadi Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat pulang ke rumah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Luhan ada di belakangnya.

Sehun tidak terkejut, karena Luhan sering seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan membawa lampu minyak dan pandangannya yang terlihat kosong. Tanpa senyum dan tangan yang menyambut pelukannya.

Akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif untuk membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Tidak terlihat ingin membalas, Sehun malah melihatnya lari menghindarinya.

"Hei!"

Luhan berlari menuruni tangga, membuat Sehun ikut berlari mengejarnya. Ia melihat Luhan pergi menuju lorong yang gelap, yang sepertinya akan berakhir di dapur. Larinya terlalu cepat, jadi Sehun tak bisa lagi melihat cahaya dari lampu minyak itu. Sehun menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, berharap benda mati itu bisa menyala lagi. Ia menekan-nekan ponselnya berkali-kali sedikit kesal. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ponsel itu tak terlihat akan hidup kembali.

Tangan Sehun berakhir meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena terlalu banyak memanggil nama Luhan. Lorong itu begitu panjang, sampai rasanya Sehun ingin menyerah untuk terus membawa langkahnya. Tapi ia memikirkan Luhan. Sehun khawatir ia tidak baik-baik saja setelah melihat ekspresinya yang dingin.

Sedikit cahaya mulai memasuki penglihatan Sehun. Dan benar saja, ia sekarang berada di dapur. Ia mendapati lampu minyak –yang sepertinya tadi dibawa Luhan, berada di atas meja makan. Tapi, kemana Luhan_nya?_

Dapurnya cukup luas, tapi cahaya lampu minyak tak bisa menerangi keseluruhan sudut dapur. Sehun sedikit mengernyit mendapati banyak bunga asing –yang tak begitu ia tahu namanya, berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi Sehun tak terlalu menghiraukan, jadi ia mengambil lampu itu untuk mencari Luhan, sampai suara deru nafas yang memburu menginterupsi pergerakannya.

Ia meneguk paksa ludahnya. Memberanikan diri menoleh kesekeliling, dan Sehun menyadari tak ada ada seorangpun yang dilihatnya. Entah kenapa hanya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan saja ia harus gugup lagi seperti ini. Ini bukan gugup yang sama ketika ia berciuman atau berpelukan. Tapi—

Ketika Sehun menunduk untuk melihat ke sepatunya, ia mendapati kain hitam yang ia kenal.

Itu pasti Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lega, karena melihat Luhan ternyata bersembunyi di kolong meja. Tapi senyumnya tak bertahan lama, karena Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi. Tangannya mencekeram penuh bunga-bunga asing dan ia memasukkan itu ke mulutnya dengan ganas. Jika bunga-bunga itu selesai dikunyah, ia akan mengambil lagi yang berserakan di depannya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak diam, melainkan menghentikannya.

"Cukup Luhan!"

Luhan meraung ganas saat Sehun mencekeram lengannya. Ia langsung mendorong Sehun dan berlari keluar dari kolong meja. Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Luhan sangat aneh. Ia butuh penjelasan Luhan mengapa sikapnya seperti itu, tanpa harus menundanya lagi. Maka Sehun bangkit untuk mengejarnya dan melihat Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Dengan brutal Sehun memukul-mukul pintu itu, meminta Luhan agar membukanya. Tapi usahanya tidak berlangsung lama karena pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci.

Sehun membanting pintu itu keras. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup menggelegar. Cahaya dari lampu minyak yang dibawanya berhasil menerangi setiap sudut ruangan.

Itu adalah kamar mandi.

Tapi tak ada seorangpun disana selain dirinya. Ia tak menemukan Luhan. Hanya ada bayangan Sehun yang terpantul ke sebuah tirai yang menutupi (yang menurutnya berisi) _bathtub._

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Sehun berjalan mendekati tirai itu. Pikirannya kini sudah terjawab. Pasti Luhan ada dibalik tirai itu. Ia berniat tak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan kabur darinya lagi. Ketika Sehun membuka tirai itu, ia mendapati _bathtub _yang terisi air sampai airnya meluap karena terlalu penuh. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pedulikan. Ia menemukan tubuh Luhan tenggelam di dalam _bathtub _dengan dress yang selalu dikenakan.

_Tidak.._

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

"LUHAN!" Sehun memekik ngeri. Pasalnya, wajah Luhan pucat dan bibirnya membeku. Beruntung Kepalanya tidak ikut terendam di dalam _bathtub._ Saat Sehun memeriksa nadinya, denyutnya sudah melemah.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tubuh yang malang itu ke lantai 2 dan menendang sebuah pintu asal. Kemudian menemukan sebuah tempat tidur yang megah serta meja rias dengan cermin yang retak. Ia juga melihat tirai panjang yang menutupi sebuah jendela. Tubuh dan baju Luhan dalam dekapannya basah kuyup, tapi ia tidak mempedulikan jika tempat tidur itu akan basah karena Sehun membaringkan Luhan disana. Sehun menggigit jarinya gugup. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rasa keingintahuan tentang keanehan Luhan lenyap seketika. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar Luhan bisa sadar secepatnya.

Sehun bukan dokter.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa.

Melihat Luhan yang semakin pucat dan dingin membuatnya tak bisa berpikir harus melakukan apa. Tapi Sehun tak ingin Luhan masuk angin. Setidaknya Sehun harus membuka pakaiannya.

GULP.

Sehun memandangi tubuh yang malang di depannya. Tapi Luhan pernah berkata jika ia hanya memiliki satu pakaian. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dress yang ia gunakan sekarang. Sehun juga heran kenapa Luhan tidak pernah mengganti pakaiannya, tapi dirinya masih harum dan mempesona. Sedangkan Sehun membayangkan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia tidak berganti pakaian mungkin ia akan dijauhi orang-orang karena bajunya yang lepek dan basah karena keringatnya yang bau. Ia juga sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Luhan yang sangat cantik. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menurutnya ia mungkin tidak pantas mendapatkan Luhan. Sehun merasa ia tidak tampan, makanya ia hanya berteman dengan Jongin (karena mereka sama-sama buruk).

Sehun memberanikan diri duduk di samping tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar seiring jari-jemarinya menuju resleting dress yang berada tepat di depan dada. Ketika tangannya sudah mencapai resleting itu, ia membeku. Padahal sosok yang terbaring lemah ini adalah lelaki, tapi Sehun bagai ingin membuka pakaian wanita dengan payudara yang besar. Mungkin Sehun harus mengakui kalau ia memang _gay _semenjak mengetahui Luhan adalah seorang lelaki.

Sreeeeettt

Sehun membuang wajahnya ke samping dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tangannya bergerak bebas melucuti dress Luhan. Ia sedikit tersentak saat telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan yang halus selembut sutra.

Lelaki mana yang memiliki kulit selembut itu?

Sehun pikir hanya wanita konglomerat yang memiliki kulit sehalus itu. Tentu saja itu karena perawatan di spa. Tapi jika lelaki seperti Luhan? Ia tidak mungkin pergi ke spa karena Sehun jarang sekali melihat Luhan keluar rumah. Ketika Sehun merasa dress itu sudah tertangkup sepenuhnya, ternyata dress itu sangat berat. Mungkin karena dress itu basah.

Tanpa melihat kearah Luhan, Sehun berjalan lurus untuk menggantungkan dress itu ke jendela. Ia sedikit membuka tirainya sekedar mengintip. Sepertinya, ini adalah lokasi dimana boneka _Annabelle_ yang terpecik darah dilempar hari itu. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat itu, mengapa hari itu ia harus berhenti di depan rumah _ini_?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha membuang pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Luhan.

Sehun segera berbalik. Tanpa menyadari jika ia sedang menghindari pemandangan tubuh Luhan yang polos. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan Sehun jelas saja langsung bertemu dengan pemandangan di depannya. Luhan benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa di balik dressnya. Tubuhnya tidak sesuai yang Sehun perkirakan. Ia sedikit terbelalak melihat bagian dada dan paha Luhan banyak memiliki garis keunguan seperti memar setelah cambuk.

_What the hell was going on? _Batinnya.

Tak ingin Luhan tambah kedinginan, Sehun dengan hati-hati mengangkat Luhan ke sisi tempat tidur yang kering. Lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan sampai ke dagu. Dengan perasaan sedih, Sehun duduk di sebelahnya lalu menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan pucat. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah memberitahunya? Mengapa Luhan menyembunyikan ini semua? Pertanyaan itu menggantung dalam hati Sehun. Iapun mencium tangan Luhan, dan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Sepertinya Sehun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Luhan, yang kini belum juga membuka matanya.

Entah berapa lama ia memandangi Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya. Yang jelas, saat mata berbulu lentik itu mulai bergetar, Sehun merasa kehidupannya kembali. Perlahan, mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya dari lampu minyak memasuki retinanya. Dan senyum Sehun mengembang saat Luhan melihat kearahnya.

"Sehun.. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Suara Luhan terdengar parau.

"Aku selalu memenuhi janjiku, jika pulang sekolah aku akan terus mengunjungimu." Jawab Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya, mungkin sedikit pusing. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku menemukanmu di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Ia melihat-lihat kesekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dress hitamnya menggantung di jendela. Sehun tentu saja menyadari itu.

"Pakaianmu basah jadi aku menggantungnya disana. Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum konyol. Tapi Luhan tidak segera mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Luhan menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Raut wajahnya khawatir sekaligus takut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Hei.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat! Sebelum ia menemukanmu!" Teriak Luhan. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dan pergi darinya. Sementara Sehun tak terlihat akan pergi.

Sehunpun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan yang mulai meronta. Ia tak akan menuruti permintaan Luhan kali ini. Ya, untuk kali ini saja. "Tidak! Dengar, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu, aku janji. Asal kau membiarkan aku disini." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Dan Luhan merasa hatinya tenang. Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sungguh-sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya. Jadi ia meledakkan tangisannya di dalam dekapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan sebisanya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar sangat berguna sekarang, karena isakkan Luhan perlahan mulai mereda.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan terdengar parau.

Sehun yang mengelus punggungnya hanya menggumam pelan. "Aku kedinginan.." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Sehun melepaskan dekapannya. Kemudian membalas, "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu merasa kedinginan lagi, tapi..." Ia menatap mata itu intens. "Kau juga harus berjanji akan mendesahkan namaku saat aku melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun, sebelum ia menjawabnya, Sehun sudah mendorong tubuhnya dan menindihnya di tempat tidur. Bibir Sehun langsung mendarat di ceruk lehernya. Menghujaninya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dan hisapan-hisapan bergairah. Menimbulkan bunyi hisapan yang mengecap di setiap sudut ruangan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan geli sekaligus kesenangan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Saat dirinya dan Sehun di sofa waktu itu. Yang menyebabkan batangnya mengeras tiba-tiba tanpa ia kira.

Hisapan dan gigitan Sehun tak hanya diam di bagian leher begitu saja. Sehun berpindah ke pundak Luhan untuk membuat hisapan dan gigitan-gigitan baru mulai sedikit kasar. Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk meremas rambut Sehun dan mendorongnya supaya Sehun mempercepat hisapannya. Sehun langsung mengerti. Rupanya, Luhan lebih suka permainan _roughsex _dibandingkan dengan sex yang terlalu bertele-tele. Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras. Jilatan lidah Sehun yang menari-nari di sekitar pundak dan lehernya perlahan mulai turun ke dada. Luhan menggeram kasar ketika Sehun mulai menjilati putingnya bergantian. Ia membusungkan dadanya agar Sehun mengulum putingnya lebih dalam.

Sehun sadar Luhan tak juga kunjung mendesah dan menyebut namanya. Jadi ia sedikit sabar dan semakin gencar dan liar menjilati putingnya. Karena Luhan membusungkan dadanya, jadi Sehun menggigit puting itu dengan gemas.

"AHH!" pekikan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun girang dalam hati. Sepertinya Luhan memang menginginkan _roughsex _dari Sehun.

Sehun kembali menaikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Luhan yang berkilat akan gairah. Nafasnya sedikit naik turun menerima service yang belum seberapa dari Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Lalu mengulum bibir Luhan singkat. "Kau harus berjanji akan mendesahkan namaku.."

Sehun menunduk untuk mengulum bibir itu lagi. "Berjanjilah.."

Ia mengulum bibir Luhan singkat untuk yang ketiga kali. Lalu mendapati Luhan mengangguk berjanji padanya.

Bagus.

Tak banyak kata lagi, Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dengan ganas dan bergairah. Tubuh mereka masih terhalang oleh selimut tebal yang Luhan pakai sampai dada. Jadi diantara ciuman yang bergairah itu, Sehun menendang selimut itu hingga mendarat di lantai. Dan ia merasakan bagaimana sesuatu yang keras menyentuh perutnya yang masih tertutup kemeja seragam.

"Telanjangi aku, Lu.." Bisiknya.

Perlahan-lahan, jemari Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam itu. Tapi Sehun sudah tidak sabar, karena sesuatu dibalik celananya juga hampir mengeras dan terdesak di bawah sana. Jadi ia membantu Luhan membuka kancing itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membuka celananya terburu-buru. Kemudian merasakan bagaimana batangnya yang mengeras bebas dari tempat persembunyiannya. Luhan yang memperhatikannya tentu saja gugup. Melihat milik Sehun yang besar menegang disana.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan lagi dan kembali menghujaninya dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat dibagian leher, pundak, dada, dan puting Luhan yang keras. Kaki Luhan bergerak bebas menendang-nendang tidak jelas. Desahannya tertahan saat lidah Sehun bermain-main pada lubang pusarnya. Sensasinya sangat tidak nyaman, saat lidah itu menjilat-jilat keluar masuk pusarnya. Luhan semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada seprai.

Sehun kembali menaikkan tubuhnya. Meminta Luhan untuk menghisap jari telunjuknya. Dan Luhan hanya menuruti semua perkataan Sehun tanpa enggan. Perlahan Sehun duduk diantara kedua kaki Luhan, dan memegang kedua lututnya. Tanpa ragu membuka lebar paha itu dan langsung menampakkan lubang merah muda yang mengkerut menggoda. Luhan sedikit malu dan berniat merapatkan kakinya lagi saat Sehun menatap lubangnya dengan kilatan lapar. Tapi Sehun menahannya dan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan meronta dan memekik hebat saat Sehun baru saja memasukkan ujung jarinya. Padahal ini belum masuk ke permainan inti, tapi Luhan sudah menangis kesakitan.

"Maaf.. Jika aku menyakitimu, aku akan menghentikannya.." Ucap Sehun menyesal saat melihat air mata Luhan mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak—Ssshh.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau.." Rintih Luhan. Sehun merasa kasihan pada Luhan, tapi ia akan melakukannya dengan cepat.

Jari telunjuknya sudah tertancap sempurna di hisap oleh lubang yang berkerut itu. Lubang milik Luhan sangat sempit. Membuat tangan Sehun susah bergerak untuk melebarkan Lubangnya.

"Kumohon.. masukkan lagi.." Rintih Luhan dalam tangisnya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jari telunjuk Sehun. Iapun memasukkan jari tengahnya lagi dalam sekali sentak. Membuat tubuh Luhan menegang dan mengetatkan lubangnya tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri menerima service Sehun. Sehun sengaja tidak mengeluar masukkan jarinya untuk menyentuh titik kejut Luhan. Ia akan melakukannya nanti setelah kedua jarinya ia gerakkan mengunting di lubang Luhan yang ketat.

Sehun merasa dirinya tak kuat lagi untuk menahan gejolaknya. Ia segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan dihiasi dengan desahan Luhan yang terdengar kecewa. Dengan cepat ia mengocok batangnya sendiri, lalu membawa kedua kaki Luhan melingkari lehernya. Tanpa cairan penetralisir, Sehun mendorong batangnya ke lubang ketat itu sekali sentak. Rintihan, rontaan, dan tangisan langsung terdengar di sekitar ruangan. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan, dan Sehunpun begitu. Ia sedikit ragu jika ia melakukannya dengan baik. Melihat Luhan sekarang meremas bantalnya dan merasa kesakitan, Sehun berdiam diri untuk membiasakan Luhan.

Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah desahan-desahan Luhan yang pelan. Kini dirinya merasa sudah terbiasa dengan batang Sehun yang tertanam sempurna di dalamnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya. Saat Luhan sudah mulai tenang, Sehun membawa kaki Luhan untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menciumi wajah Luhan yang dibanjiri peluh. Dimulai dari dahinya, ke kedua matanya, kemudian ujung hidungnya. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi yang merona itu dan tersenyum. Lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan yang lembab.

Disela-sela kuluman mereka, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan sedikit batangnya dan menumbuk Luhan dengan keras. Tanpa sadar Luhan melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menjerit karena ujung batang Sehun langsung tepat mengenai titik spotnya.

"Aahhhh!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan berulang kali menumbuk dan menusuk lubang itu. Ia sedikit kesusahan karena lubang yang terlalu ketat, tapi Luhan sepertinya puas dengan perlakuannya.

"Sehuuun.. Kumohon.." Luhan mendesah keras. "Lebih dalam.. Sshhh"

Sehun melakukan permintaan Luhan dan berkali-kali menyentuh titik spotnya. Membuat Luhan memintanya lebih dalam dan lebih keras berturut-turut padanya. Dan pada tusukan yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun merasa dirinya akan meledak di dalam Luhan. Tapi sebelum itu, Luhan sudah menyemburkan cairan ke perut dan dadanya. Lalu diikuti Sehun yang menyemburkan cairannya habis di dalam Luhan.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh ke atas Luhan dan mereka terengah-engah, masih menikmati sensasi setelah menyemburkan cairan masing-masing. Luhan memeluk tubuh lelaki diatasnya, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung itu. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sedang mengontrol nafasnya. Batang Sehun tetap tinggal di lubang Luhan karena ia tak membiarkannya pergi. Luhan sedikit nyaman sekarang dengan adanya Sehun di dalamnya.

"Sehun.." Panggil Luhan pelan. Dan Sehun menggumam diatasnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum di ceruk lehernya. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menatap Luhan dibawahnya. Posisi mereka benar-benar sangat nyaman untuk sekedar memberi jarak.

Sehun kembali menjilat leher Luhan yang bertanda merah akibat hisapannya tadi. Kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mati." Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu dan aku rela mati untuk melindungimu.."

Akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kepala Sehun dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Merasakan ketenangan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ia berharap Sehun adalah takdirnya sampai ia bisa keluar dari semua ini. Ia juga ingin hidup bahagia tanpa dikekang oleh ibunya. Mereka terus berciuman dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba mendadak gelap merasakan aura dingin di sekitar kamarnya. Matanyapun terbelalak melihat ibunya berdiri di pintu saat Sehun sedang mencumbui rahangnya dengan nafsu.

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata untuk memberitahu Sehun. Tangannya mencekeram erat lengan Sehun karena ketakutan. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk berkata jangan, seiring ibunya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan membawa rotan panjang dan lancip. Sebelum Luhan sempat menghentikan ibunya, rotan itu sudah mengayun keatas dan tepat memukul punggung telanjang Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Punggungnya seolah terbakar oleh satu pukulan telak dari belakang. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya mulai merambat sampai ke ubun-ubun, membuat dirinya jatuh melemah diatas Luhan. Mungkin sebentar lagi punggungnya akan remuk dan ia akan mati. Tapi tidak, sebelum ia berhasil melindungi Luhan dan melihat siapa yang berani melakukan ini.

Luhan diam tak berkutik. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat ibunya lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya ini adalah puncak kemarahannya karena Luhan tidak menuruti kata-kata ibunya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Sehun. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sehun sangat kesakitan tapi ia harus menghentikan ibunya yang mulai mengangkat rotan itu lagi. Luhan frustasi dan ketakutan sehingga kepalanya seperti ingin pecah.

"Aarrgghh!" Luhan memekik frustasi dan meremas rambutnya. Lalu ia merasakan Sehun mengajak dirinya berguling ke lantai sebelum ia mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

Sehun menegang melihat wanita yang kini dengan jelas di penglihatannya. Berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi dingin dan matanya bergejolak akan kemarahan. Wajahnya rusak seutuhnya seperti melepuh karena terbakar. Darah di wajahnya mengalir dan menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Bibirnya membengkak lebar dan kepalanya kejang-kejang seperti orang yang mengidap penyakit _stroke. _Dressnya yang merah terpercik darah terulur sampai menutupi kakinya. Sehun tidak yakin apakah kakinya menapak atau tidak. Yang ia yakini, itu pasti adalah ibu Luhan yang selama ini Luhan sebut-sebut.

Sehun berdiri sebisa mungkin, berusaha membalas tatapan sengit yang diberikan wanita itu. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya masih polos tanpa pakaian.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun datar. Berusaha meredakan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menahan panas yang menjalar ke tubuhnya akibat pukulan dari wanita itu.

Dia diam. Tak bersuara.

Wanita itu malah berjalan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat ibunya mulai mendekat. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi lubangnya benar-benar perih dan berdenyut. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Sehun mati di tangan ibunya yang kejam. Ia tak ingin melihat tubuh Sehun lebam dan mati dipukuli oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Sehun! Cepat pergi!" Luhan menjerit dan menangis dengan keras sebelum ibunya berjalan lebih dekat pada Sehun. Tangan ibunya benar-benar sudah mengayun ke atas dan siap memukul Sehun. Ujung rotan yang lancip tentu saja bisa menusuk tubuh Sehun dan mengoyak isi perutnya kapan saja.

Tapi Sehun tidak takut.

Ia akan melindungi Luhan.

Sesuai janjinya.

Sehun benar-benar keras kepala. Luhan tahu jika ibunya pasti akan menghabisi Sehun. Karena sebanyak apapun Luhan meminta, memohon, dan mengemis pada ibunya, dia tidak akan berhenti menyakitinya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke kaca jendela tempat ia menggantungkan dress Luhan. Ia merintih saat punggungnya membentur jendela dengan keras. Ia yakin, pasti wanita itu bukan manusia. Karena kekuatan di dalam dirinya dapat mendorong tubuh Sehun sampai sejauh itu. Wanita itu perlahan mendekati Sehun lagi, dan mencekik lehernya. Kekuatannya membuat tubuh Sehun terangkat hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

Tangannya benar-benar panas dan Sehun merasa lehernya akan melepuh. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melemah dan matanya mulai terasa berat. Jiwanya seperti terhisap oleh wanita itu. Ia bisa saja menyerah jika Luhan tidak meneriakkan namanya. Menyuruhnya untuk bertahan. Dan tanpa ia sangka, wanita itu melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Kemudian beralih menatap Luhan yang masih diam ditempatnya ketakutan.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Sehun menjatuhkan lampu minyak yang menggantung di dekat jendela. Membuat tirai itu langsung dilahap oleh api dan merambat ke dress Luhan. Sehun terkejut bukan main melihat api itu mulai membesar dan menghabisi tirai dan dress itu. Dan anehnya, api itu langsung mengecil setelahnya. Tanpa ada lagi tirai dan dress Luhan.

Saat Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Luhan, ia mengernyit karena wanita itu lenyap begitu saja.

Ia segera berlari memeluk Luhan yang masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba ibunya menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANNYEONGHASEYO!**

Kembali dari hiatus yang panjaaaaaang!

Udah tepat sebulan semenjak aku hiatus huhu

~~KYAAAHAAAA~~

Readers-nim, MIANHAEYO!

Aku kasih oneshoot yang bener-bener panjang :(( Maaf kalo bosen, apa lagi ceritanya makin kesini makin gajelas AHAHAHA

Did you know guys? Aku bener-bener ngebul mikirin ini cerita. Mungkin karena ceritanya terlalu maksa jadinya yaaa yang baca juga pusing. Hehehe

*mian*

Ini aku jadiin special FF karena di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal kasih EPILOG yang akan jelasin semuanya. Jadi tunggu aja yah kalo ada yang penasaran atau mungkin pengen neror aku karena kalo bikin cerita selalu bikin readers kesel bacanya. Maaf ya semuanya sekali lagi..

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo aku gak bisa nepatin janji bikin FF yang kalian pilih saat voting waktu itu. Karena aku merasa gagal nulis FF yang alurnya terlalu cepet. Kekuranganku terlalu banyak sampe aku pikir kayanya gak bisa nulis FF lagi.

Jangan nangis, readers-nim.. Biasa aja. *apaan sih* XD

Seperti kataku dulu, biarin FF broken home usang dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Karna FFN hanya batesin 90 hari setelah cerita itu dipost sampai akhirnya bakal dihapus sama FFN.

Jangan lupa follow SeLuChenBaek ya di twitter!

Kali ini ijinin aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya memohon buat review FF ini. Dan setelah itu, aku gak akan lagi mengemis-ngemis review lagi sama kalian kok. I promise :')

Apakah Black Lolita Dress adalah FF terakhir?


End file.
